


Playtime

by midorihaven, Yasu (Ebyru)



Series: Matsumiya Collab [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Yasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....um. Nino & Jun like to tease each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to 'Recluse', but can be seen as a stand alone.  
> Written in 2008.

It was Sunday, and they promised to meet here; at the famous Rakuen Park.  
  
Jun checked his cell phone for the eighth time in the last two minutes, still no message. No text, no email, no call. He flipped the phone open and grimaced at the glowing numbers flashing back at him. It was 2:12. He had been waiting for over half an hour, well, forty-two minutes to be precise. He started to get agitated and checked his phone again. Still nothing different. Jun chewed on his bottom lip, maybe he was being stood up. Maybe Nino had already left.   
  
Couples were leaving the park with their arms linked together and Jun started feeling bitter. He was in a couple's park alone! He thought about leaving, but in the back of his mind he was still waiting for Nino to arrive. Flipping his cell phone open again, Jun settled down under the shade of a nearby tree with his back braced against the trunk. He finally dialed the numbers of the person that he was so desperately waiting for; he wanted to hear Nino's voice even if all that would come of it was an argument.  
  
Nino had been watching Jun pace for the better part of thirty minutes, a smirk lifted the corners of his lips. It would do good to let his lover wait sometimes; give him a taste of his own medicine. That frustrated scowl was actually quite becoming on the younger man. Nino's fingers brushed over his silver digital camera, fighting the urge to take a snapshot of it.  
  
He fiddled with the wires of his camera, wondering if he hadn't waited a bit too long, pushed it too far. An incoming call appeared on his cell, he snapped it shut quickly, impressed with his success. He soon pushed the thought to the back of his mind. What did it matter? After all, hadn't Jun done this repeatedly? It was settled, no more guilt to be had. Nino smiled to himself, thinking of a way to further torture the younger DoS man, when he spotted one of Jun's favorite coffee shops.  
  
Meanwhile, Jun paced a bit between two large trees, his cell phone close to his ear in case the volume had died mysteriously. And why hadn’t Nino answered? Maybe he was speeding down the street, trying to get there as fast as possible. Well, he hoped it was such. He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting desperate and he just hoped this wouldn't turn into that famous _Hanadan_ scene where he was caught in the rain.  
  
Nino rushed out of the shop, cold coffee in his hand, camera strap wrapped around the other wrist. He approached Jun nonchalantly, swinging his free arm back and fourth, even going as far as humming and looking up at the beautiful birds. Jun's muscles tensed, he tried not to stomp towards Nino and he reminded himself: _I love this man, I love him, I love him, I love him so much I won't kill him just_ yet.  
  


"Where have you been?" Jun squelched the urge to yell.  
  
"Nowhere in particular," Nino said coolly while taking a sip of the iced coffee. It was sweet, he licked his lips and smiled even though he wasn't fond of coffee; he did it purely to ruffle Jun's feathers.  
  
Jun furrowed his brow. "I thought you didn't like coffee."  
  
"Well, I've developed a taste for it while waiting for you under the scorching sun."  
  
Jun pressed his lips into a thin line. Nino was being cruel, but it was his own fault for running late. He sighed and released the tension built up in his shoulders. When Nino didn't answer his phone Jun had imagined the worst. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was in an accident. Maybe someone had kidnapped him. Jun smiled wryly, he wasn't going to tell Nino that he was being a worry-wort, his boyfriend would surely ridicule him for hours. He didn't feel like arguing today so he stretched his hand out towards Nino as a peace offering. The older man only giggled and suddenly Jun's sight was blinded by a flash.  
  
"What the hell...."  
  
Nino had his silver camera poised up next to his face with his free hand. He kept taking random pictures, annoying Jun with silly close-ups and then deftly dancing away from the taller man's grasp. Jun's expression darkened into a scowl.  
  
"That's it! That's the look I want!" Nino shouted in between laughter as Jun chased him around the grassy field.  
  
Jun clenched his fists; he would have to kill Nino after all.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity of running, chasing, and laughing; the two men collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Nino rolled onto his back, the scent of fresh grass filling his nostrils, and he held his camera up in the air. He began to flip through the various shots of his favorite subject; Jun. There were a lot of silly expressions, half-scowls, and a handful of breath taking smiles.  
  
Nino propped himself on his elbows and smiled at Jun, who was kneeling about an arms length away, "Ne, Jun."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Nino sat all the way up now with his camera held next to his face. "You should film a porno."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nino started giggling, "You're so pretty, we could make a lot of money...girls would adore it."  
  
Jun sat back on his haunches, "And what, exactly, would you be doing?"  
  
"I'd film it of course!"  
  
Jun hissed and stood up. "I have no intentions of getting into AV."  
  
He started stomping off and Nino laughed wickedly. "Jun-chan! Jun-chan! Just kidding. C'mon, it was just a joke."  
  
Jun stopped suddenly and Nino almost ran right smack into his broad back. Nino traced a finger down Jun's spine and his lover shivered. Jun could never resist his touch, but he swung around and pulled Nino's hands away from him.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I made love to someone else?" Jun asked with a soft, quiet voice.  
  
Nino felt his heart wilt a little, but smiled despite it. "Well, it's for the sake of money."  
  
"Oh? Is that all?" Jun turned on his heels to leave.  
  
Nino grabbed his wrist and held it tight before Jun could get much further. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat; sometimes his boyfriend was way too sensitive. Ok, maybe that joke went a little too far. He wanted to say something to smooth things over, he didn't want Jun to leave hurt, and Jun would definitely just leave him in the middle of the park when that DoS temper of his took over.  
  
"Jun--" Nino was interrupted mid-sentence when Jun's lips came crushing down on his own.  
  
Jun knew that Nino was joking, but it still hurt. Every moment of his day was filled with thoughts of Nino. He wanted to be the only thought on his lover's mind as well. Jun pulled Nino close, his fingers digging into his arms, his lips demanding. The kiss was hard and bruising. Nino responded with small bites that pulled on Jun's bottom lip and sent a tingling sensation right down to his toes.  
  
It wasn't enough. Jun pushed Nino up against a nearby tree; needing more friction, trying to get closer. The rough bark was digging into Nino's flesh, but he barely flinched, he was too busy scraping his nails down Jun's back in retaliation. His fingers had worked their way underneath the younger man's shirt and Nino was set on scoring marks down the smooth surface; claiming his skin, marking his territory. No one else could have Jun, no one.  
  
Likewise, Jun was claiming Nino. Delicate nips against his neck, leaving little red marks trailing down to the irresistible hollow between his throat and collarbone. Their moans overlapped as they pressed closer. Nino wrapped his legs around Jun, tight enough to steal his breath away, but the taller man continued, his hands roaming and exploring across bare skin. Their lips met again, only breaking apart briefly to find a better, closer position to each other.  
  
Nino pulled away, gasping and blinking slowly, trying to reconnect with humanity. Jun stared down at Nino's lips, trying to cover them with his own once more, but Nino held him back with his small fingers placed on his chest. They both stared into each others' eyes for a moment, trying to catch their breath and regain control of their senses.  
  
"Jun, I don't know about you, but I'd rather have sex indoors." Nino mocked, sliding his hand down Jun's chest.  
  
"I might have wanted to have you here. But I guess I'll let you win this time." Jun smirked, grabbing hold of Nino's fingers. "Let's go before I change my mind."  
  
"Yes, Princess. Your wish is my command." He snorted briefly afterwards.  
  
Jun dragged Nino through the park; rushing through the trees and grass, pushing his sunglasses on smoothly, not even checking back once to see if the shorter man was keeping up. Nino grumbled under his breath, trying to remember if it was him or Jun who had control most the time. He decided it was fifty/fifty because they both needed days off from leadership.  
  
"Slow down Jun, it's only the afternoon, no need to run this fast." Nino sipped his ice coffee.  
  
"What if I plan to torture you until the sun sets and rises again?" Jun smirked, not listening to the response Nino might have.  
  
"I wouldn't refuse, that's true." Nino mumbled.  
  
Jun reached his car, letting go of Nino's hand to rush to the other side and fight with the lock; a pressing matter waited. Meanwhile, Nino climbed in slowly, developing a small torture tactic of his own in the back of his mind. Jun finally sat down, starting the engine and fixing his mirror carefully. Shame he wasn't looking at Nino before he decided to press on the gas; a hand trailing down over his thigh and back up, careful to rub against the warmth in between his legs.  
  
"What's wrong, Jun? Something seems tight-- and kind of-- difficult to ignore." Nino snorted.  
  
"Shut up. Oh my god, stop Nino. I don't feel like scratching up my car again." Jun hissed.  
  
"You won't, we're almost there." Nino sneakily grabbed hold of the bulge in Jun's pants, kneading it and using his tiny fingers for good and bad all at once.  
  
Jun fought to keep his eyelids open with the friction being created, his head tipping back without his permission. Nino rubbed up and down slowly, leaning in closer to kiss at the corner of Jun's mouth, darting his tongue out to lick that same spot. Jun didn't have many objections. But they did almost have a collision with a parked car when Jun couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upward against Nino's hand.  
  
"Here we are." Nino announced calmly, removing his seatbelt. "In one piece, see?"  
  
"No thanks to you." Jun snapped, locking the doors behind them both.   
  
"You're welcome." Nino added before posing in front of Jun's entrance seductively.   
  
"You're in the way."  
  
"Oh? How about now?" Nino batted his eyelashes.  
  
Jun groaned. He was ready to get going, but Nino was draped suggestively across his arms. He fumbled with the keys trying to get through the entrance, his breath coming out in irregular gasps.  
  
"Damn it all!" Jun was getting desperate; he pulled on the knob with brute force and the door finally creaked open.  
  
Nino tried to smother a snicker as splinters of wood cracked off the oak frame. He began forming more elaborate plans to torment the younger man, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden light-headed feeling. He was airborne. Jun had scooped him up off his feet and draped Nino over his right shoulder.  
  
"What the..." Nino squirmed, trying to get down.   
  
His arms and legs were flailing and he was beginning to feel dizzy. He started pounding his fists against Jun's back and he was rewarded with a sharp smack to his upturned rump. Nino grumbled indignantly.  
  
Jun snorted. "This way you won't be able to do anymore damage."  
  
Nino's eyes narrowed into a squint and a pout began forming on his lips even though Jun couldn't see it. "If you haven't noticed, you're the one doing all the damage. The front door..."  
  
"Hmm. Oh, I'll have you pay for that..."  
  
"What?! I wasn't the one that nearly ripped it off the hinges." Nino had pursed his lips into a full-blown pout now.  
  
Jun smiled wickedly. "Nah, it's definitely your fault. I'll have you repay me."  
  
Nino gasped as he was unceremoniously dumped onto Jun's king-sized bed. Jun pressed a kiss onto his lips while his busy hands stripped the clothes off of his captive.  
  
"...with every inch of your body."  
  
Jun tied Nino's arms to the headboard with silken scarves. Nino moaned. Jun traced his tongue from the top of Nino's temples down to the tips of his toes.  
  
"How does that feel, Kazu? Not so bad, right?"  
  
Nino couldn't even mumble a smart comeback, because Jun was already toying with his entrance. The feeling was intoxicating. Long, slender fingers sliding in and out, in and out. "Ahh..." he bit down on his lip trying to stifle a moan.  
  
His back began to arch under Jun's administerings and Jun took the opportunity to nibble on the flushed skin. Nino whined a little more than he moaned.  
  
"Jun, I want to touch you." _More like scratch and claw and bite you._ "Untie me." His bonds weren't that tight, but his mind was too muddled by pleasure to break free. He flashed puppy dog eyes, "Jun~~"  
  
His lover ignored him. Jun had Nino at his mercy and he would pay him back for all the teasing in the car. He pulled back and wrapped his warm, moist mouth around Nino's erection. He sucked, licked, and stroked the hard member until his lover moaned, writhed, and panted. As he was loving Nino with his mouth, he slid two more fingers into his opening and created a rhythm that stole Nino's breath away. Nino arched up closer to Jun, wanting more of his touch; that was the only thing he could do at the moment, because he was already seeing stars.  
  
Skin flushed and hair a mess of locks, he still managed to think up some kind of mischief to pull on Jun. If there was anything Nino was good at (and if you asked him, he'd say plenty), it was holding himself back and developing elaborate schemes. (And multi-tasking where sex was involved.) He wanted the feeling to become perpetual, and hopefully, force Jun to retire from cramps in his lower jaw. Nino couldn't help but smirk at the thought, his breath catching in his chest as his hips thrusted forward, almost robotically. Jun choked around Nino, pulling away to compose himself instead of screaming obscenities.  
  
"Nino, do you mind not gagging me with your cock? That would be kind of you." Jun wiped the edges of his mouth delicately.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to. Honestly, I tried to hold back." But Nino's grin was unconvincing.  
  
"Hold yourself back better next time, or I'll strap you down like a mental patient." Jun smirked at his own wit.  
  
"Okay, how 'bout I make it up to you then? Just, untie me, okay?" Nino pursed his bottom lip in the way he knew Jun couldn't deny, (even when his life could be in danger, Jun noted thoughtfully).  
  
"Fine, but this better be good. You already made me ruin my manicure." Jun snapped.  
  
"Yes, Princess, you'll enjoy it. I promise." Nino winked while Jun worked at the scarves that had his wrists bound.  
  
Nino wriggled his hips in a way he hoped would be enticing enough for Jun to trust him, even though his plans were meant to torment Jun. Jun sighed, wondering if he wasn't going to regret this, much like most of the day. Nino was lucky that Jun loved him, or he would have already had his way and sent him out the door, uncaring to the pleas of the older man.  
  
"Okay Nino, now what?" Jun crossed his arms, sitting above him.  
  
"Put out your hands, close your eyes." Nino smiled in a devilish manner.  
  
"Seriously? Am I going to get candy or something? I feel like I'm five." Jun rolled his eyes, but obeyed.  
  
Nino leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing his pants and pulling out a pair of furry, blue cuffs complete with matching blindfold. "Keep them closed." Nino pushed Jun down, climbing atop him and leaning his wrists against the cold bedpost, securing him tightly. Jun's eyes snapped open, but the blindfold was already in place by that time.  
  
"Nino." Jun growled deep in his throat.  
  
"You're gonna love this, and if you don't, at least I will." Nino grinned, straddling the taller man in a playful fashion.  
  
Jun attempted to knock Nino down in retaliation, but instead found himself being turned on by the way Nino clung to his pant legs, snorting in amusement. Jun sighed, giving in to Nino's little game, it was no use to deny the smaller man; he always prevailed one way or another.  
  
"Ne, Jun, lift up your hips." Nino commanded with a whiny tone.  
  
"Fine." Jun mumbled, his body being supported by his elbows and a lightweight Nino.  
  
Nino pulled at the jean fabric abruptly; time was of the essence (plus Nino wanted Jun to frown in thinking about his precious close becoming wrinkled). Before Jun could complain about his lack of attention, Nino had him naked and positioned his legs apart and up. Nino ground his hips against Jun's, leaning down to graze his teeth against dormant nipples.  
  
"Nino, what is this?" Jun tried to cover his arousal with annoyance.  
  
"It’s certain death for you and my blissful payback." Nino continued to drag his teeth across the bare skin of Jun's chest, climbing to his collarbones, slowly scraping over his Adam's apple. Jun's body shook with desire, clenching the bars of the post with his palms, holding back a painful grunt. Nino's eyes gleamed with satisfaction, he knew what this felt like, having done it to Jun countless times.  
  
"It's good isn't it?" Nino gnawed at his throat softly, his petite fingers crawling down the taller man's torso, grabbing hold of his growing erection and pumping it roughly. He added a touch of finesse to the situation: “I’ll be nice and let you watch now,” He removed the blindfold. “You need to see how much I’m enjoying this.”  
  


Jun attempted a glare but his eyes shut as soon as Nino’s fingers twisted in an odd, but pleasurable fashion. Too bad for him, his eyes screwed closed so tight, Jun couldn't catch Nino using his free hand to grab an object Jun dreaded. His fingers sliding up and down Jun's shaft so softly, the younger man had no idea what was in store for him, he just wanted it to continue for a little while longer while he.got.to.that.point. _No._  
  
Nino dropped the sensitive area and sat on Jun's lap, careful not to touch the DoS man's erection in the slightest. He scraped his fingers down Jun's chest a few times before popping the cap off of his trusty friend (and Jun's worse nightmare, maybe Nino was going a bit far but it was too late to turn back now).  
  
"Nino, what's going on?" Jun pulled at the cuffs roughly.  
  
"It’s just a little payback Jun-pon." Nino chuckled deviously.  
  
"What are you doing with that marker? If it's permanent, I'm going to give you a permanent mark too. Somewhere the sun don't shine." Jun growled.  
  
"Really, actually, that's a good idea." Nino made a mental note.  
  
Covering Jun's mouth with his right hand, he started to draw hearts and flowers around each of Jun's nipples. And he knew Jun wouldn't squirm because he'd much rather have nice permanent art than ugly permanent art, (though, in Jun's mind, there was little difference seeing as Nino wasn't Ohno). Jun attempted to maul Nino, but the younger man was on to him and tweaked a nipple.  
  
"If you hurt me, I'll just make this worse and longer for you."  
  
There was a slight grumble and Nino took it as understanding of the consequences.   
  
He continued; a few rainbows across Jun’s abdomen, some smiley-faced clouds, dogs and cats bouncing over his chest, but it just didn't feel like enough yet. Nino let go of Jun's mouth to scratch the top of his head, wondering what he could do to truly feel even for all the times Jun left him waiting outside like an idiot, staring down at his watch every five minutes.  
  
"What's wrong Nino, ran out of inspiration already? Too bad Ohno isn't here." Jun smirked, knowing that hit a nerve.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Nino's lips curled up as mischief had once again gained control of his mind.  
  
Licking his lips to disturb Jun even more, he started to scribble down Jun's thighs. _I like when balls are near my face._ Nino snorted and pursued his catchphrases across pale skin. _I've had Ohno, Sho and Aiba inside of me, all on the same day._ That had been one of Nino's dares for Jun, before they began seeing each other, believing it to be impossible. (Apparently, he was very wrong. And he had the pictures to prove it.) There were many more insults and gay jokes, but Nino refrained from saying them out loud, what with Jun glaring so hard.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna try something new on you, where's the lube?" Nino smiled, fluttering his lashes.  
  
"If I tell you, will it be something I can enjoy finally?" Jun pulled against his cuffs again.  
  
"Yes, of course." Nino leaned down to kiss him softly. "So where is it?"  
  
"It’s on the night stand, to your right." Jun tried to keep Nino in, his tongue swirling around the younger man's.  
  
Nino nipped Jun's lip, diving off to grab the small tube. He sprawled himself back on the bed once he found it, legs crossed, sitting at Jun's side. Nino squeezed some of the contents out, rubbing up and down Jun's shaft, waiting for Jun to trust him again (well, not that Jun trusted him much now that he was bound and throbbing). As soon as the elegant man's chest relaxed and his eyes closed, humming sounds slipping past his lips, Nino hurriedly covered his trusty marker (with the cap on) in lubricant as well.  
  
"I don't know if this is cold or what, so brace yourself."  
  
But Jun barely had the time to process the sentence when he felt something extremely stiff and surprisingly not painful, toying with his entrance. Gasping and shuddering from the contact, Nino pushed it further inside Jun, he could handle it. Jun arched, his arms shaking the bedpost, nearly pulling it off (until he remembered where he bought it and that it couldn't be replaced, so he calmed down).   
  
"Does it feel good?" Nino stroked faster, pushing the hard object in deeper.  
  
"Mmm, ah, mmm. _More._ " Jun breathed out.  
  
"Yes, Princess." He slid it in up to the cap, (since he held it backwards, for safety reasons) pulling it out completely.  
  
Pushing it in and out with such a pace, Jun's body trembled; his fingers clenching the bars so tight they began to feel numb. His hips rocked forward wanting more still, his head thrashing side to side. Nino loved him most this way. As much as he was DoS with other people, he'd become DoM for Nino, knowing it was worth it. The last few strokes Nino provided Jun with, the object buried so far inside, pushed the taller man over the edge; he came with a drawn out cry, panting and every inch of his body becoming stiff.  
  
Nino removed the tiny object, dropping it on the floor and kissing a trail up Jun's chest, taking his lips between his teeth. Jun shook the bedpost, wanting to hold Nino's mouth in place, forgetting he was cuffed to it. Nino withdrew his lips to let Jun breathe some.   
  
"Not so bad right?" Nino whispered softly.  
  
"Until I check in the mirror what other stupid things you wrote on me." Jun snapped, but his eyes said otherwise.  
  
Nino undid the cuffs, Jun sitting up to kiss him once more. "I'll fix that,” Poking softly at the head of Nino’s length. “Don't worry." He bounced off to the bathroom to wipe off his stomach. Nino snickered, knowing that was exactly where he'd written a particularly nasty and witty (if he did say so himself) statement.  
  
"NINO! I do not love having phallic objects in my mouth!" Jun roared.  
  
But of course, he kind of did. Why else would he be dating Nino?  
  
////END///


End file.
